LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P6/Transcript
(Scene opens with in a room of building near Sentinel HQ with Lenius pacing the room. Rex is standing in a corner watching while Seris Daniel and Cloe glare at each other) Lenius:... Okay... Are we all calm now? (Silence) Lenius: I guess not... Cloe: What are we even doing? This crazy psycho tried to kill Danny! Seris: The "Prince" tried to desecrate Allen's room! Daniel: Who the hell is Allen?! Seris: You don't have the right to know! Daniel: Given you tried to kill me over him and you shed tears over him, I think I do! Seris: And I'll kill you next time first chance I get! Cloe: You won't lay one finger on him while I'm around! Seris: Oh swell. What's wrong "prince"? You need a woman to fight your battles? Cloe: Oh so you're a sexist punk to huh?! Well why don't we have a go right now?! Seris: *Stand creates ice daggers* Just try it bitch! Cloe: *Forms psyonic energy in her hand* Well bring it asshole! (Suddenly a blaster shot is heard. Rex is seen holding his blaster up in the air having just fired a shot. This makes every everyone quiet) Lenius:... Thank you Rex. (Lenius walks into the middle of the room) Lenius: Now, I know you all have a lot of questions and I know you all want to kill each other. But I think for you to understand...You need to know who Allen was. Seris: Come on old man, they don't deserve to know! Lenius: They should at least know where your anger stems from Seris. (Seris is silent) Daniel: Well, who was he? (Lenius is silent for a bit before sighing) Lenius: Allen was Seris's adoptive father. He found him inside a run down Shadow Prison Camp in his dead mother's arms. Him and Siris rescued him and Allen took him as his own. (Cloe gasps lightly) Lenius: After awhile, Delanis, who was the former Shadow King kidnapped Princess Luna so he could force her to become Nightmare Moon so he could obtain The Multiversal Stone. We beat him, but it came at a cost... Allen used the stone to absorb The Shadowrealm's dark energy, and he imploded along with part of the castle. (Daniel and Cloe stand shocked as Seris is seen turned away from everyone, with tears in his eyes yet again. Rex then walks up) Rex: We all loved Allen. He was a good friend and a cunning warrior. *picks up a picture of Allen* And we will never forget his sacrifice. He's been an inspiration to us all since that day. (Cloe is seen slightly teared up) Cloe: Wow...Never thought of it that way. Seris: Well, now you understand... (Seris leaves the building as the others stand and follow) Lenius: Seris, where are you going? Seris: Away from here. Rex: Seris come on, don't do this to yourself. Seris: You think I wanted this?! Do you really think I wanted in on this war?! I was doing just fucking fine on my own, until you all had to ruin it for me. Lenius: Seris, that wasn't the life Allen would have wanted for you! Seris: Well then, where is he Lenius huh?! Is he here with us to say anything, no! Because you goddamn motherfuckers let him die, like COWAR-! (Seris starts choking as the others stand back in shock. He is then lifted into the air and thrown into a tree, knocked unconscious) Cloe: What the?? (The group see Andrak ahead of them) Daniel: Andrak! Andrak: Miss me? (Numerous Shadow Gates open around the heroes and fire, causing the group to scatter) Lenius: Is this that Shadow you told us about? Daniel: He sure is! (Andrak walks forward laughing. He notices Cloe and Daniel's morphers) Andrak: Well well, looks like more Rangers to crush under my boot. No matter. *Raises hand as more gates appear behind him* I'll make your deaths painless, if you don't struggle. Seris: Hold up! (Andrak and the heroes look to see Seris stand up from his impact) Seris: You take another step towards them, *Creates two ice daggers* and you're dead. Andrak: Well, look who's stepping up to bat huh? The little sentient icicle. Awww, how adorable to think you can all beat me! After all, you all just have to remember what I did to New Shine. Rex: Come on guys, we can take him! Lenius: I don't know, I sense something about him. Daniel: What is it? Lenius: I sense it, he's strong in the force! (Andrak pushes all the heroes down around him with a force repulse) Andrak: Alright then kids, let's play! ???: Hold on there Captain! (Andrak and the heroes look to see who's talking. They see what appears to be a female Shadow approaching) Seris: What the hell? Andrak: Aww, goddammit! Daniel: Who's that? Lenius: Its another shadow. Looks female. (The female shadow is seen dress up in light armor. Around her legs are several pistols, her hips show to have ammo clips, her back has an assault rife. She approaches Andrak) Andrak: What the hell are you doing Bwynraya!? Bwynraya: That is what I should be asking. Our king order me to deal with this. You must go back to base at once. Andrak: You don't give me orders Lieutenant! I'm dealing with this! Bwynraya: My orders come from our king. You would dare disobey him? Andrak:...... *Snarls while he closes his gates* DO NOT SCREW THIS UP!! (Andrak opens a portal and goes into it) Cloe: Those two don't seem to get along... Rex: Now looks like we got her to deal with. Bywnraya: *Looks at the heroes* My apologizes for the captain. He's got a bad tehmper at times. Lenius: Who are you? Bywnraya: *Smirks* I'm glad you asked. (Bywnraya suddenly pulls out two pistols, throws them in the air, grabs them and poses) Bwynraya: I am Bwynraya! Warrior of the Shadowrealm! (bows) Its a pleasure to meet you. Heroes:... Seris: This... isn't what I expected... Lenius: So... "Bwynraya"... What is it you are here for? Bwynraya: I must again apologize heroes. But my king, Lord Alkorin, has ordered that you all be eliminated for standing in his way for total conquest of the Omni-verse. Cloe: You're just telling us this??? Bwynraya: I'm not like Andrak. There was no honor in his little sneak attack there. I prefer to face my enemies. Daniel: She IS different. Bwynraya: I also wished to offer you this chance: I ask that you all surrender to the Shadowrealm. Seris: The fuck!?! Bwynraya: I promise you all, you will be treated fairly. None of you will be harmed. *Bows* You have my word. Lenius: Thanks for the offer. However, I'm gonna say "no". Everyone else I'm sure agrees with me. Bwynraya:... I see... Very well then. Just remember... *Points pistols* I gave you a chance. Rex: Oh save it already! *Fires Blaster* (The blaster shots all his Bwynraya. However, each shot bounces off her) Rex: What the??? Bwynraya: My turn. (Bwynraya points her pistol at Rex and shoots it. The pistol a strange looking bullet that has a dark vaper. The bullet hits Rex which causes him to send him flying to the building) Daniel: REX! (Lenius rushes to Rex and starts to use his magic to heal him) Lenius: I got Rex! Stop her! (Daniel nods. Cloe start to fire her psy blasts at Bwynraya who dodges them using expect acrobatics. She jumps up, starts to fire her pistols at Cloe, who creates a psychic barrier to protect herself. When she lands, she sees Seris heading her way. Seris starts to attack her with his ice daggers angrily, which allows Bwynraya to dodge with ease) Bwynraya: So much anger. Seris: Shut your mouth bitch!! (Seris tosses his ice at Bwynraya who dodges. Seris then creates an ice sword. He swings at her which she keeps dodging. Seris stomps on the ground creating some ice which works is way toward Bwynraya as she stops backing up. The ice works it way toward her and when the ice reach her it freezes her foot. She looks down in surprise) Bwynraya: He creates ice?? Seris: YOUR MINE NOW!! (Bwynraya looks up as Seris swings his ice sword, and hits her with it. However, the sword shatters after the impact) Seris: Wha!? How the- (In this brief moment he's distracted as to why he couldn't hurt her, Bwynraya pulls her foot out of the ice, takes out two pistols and starts to shoot Seris. Given he's distracted and how close they are, he can not dodge the bullet. He tries to fight after a few shots, Bwynraya smacks him with one pistol, and shoots him with the other. She finally prepares to kick him. It is there we see her footwear also is a gun, which fires, knocking Seris on his back) (Seris groans in pain. He is bleeding from certain shots he took. Bwynraya walks up to him) Bwynraya: I'm sorry you have to suffer like this. But it is over. *Points pistol at Seris* Stay down. Seris: *Coughs* Fuck.... You.... Bwynraya: As I said: So much anger. Its so sad. And I see great potential in you. (Bwynraya prepares to pull the trigger. However a psy blast hits her, which deflects off her. She looks at Cloe who fired at her) Cloe: Hey did you forget us!? Daniel: Try us on for size! Bywnraya: *Smirks* You two defend your comrade. You are fighters worthy of respect. But you can't win this fight. Cloe: Well let's see you say that after this! Ready Danny? Daniel: Oh yeah. Daniel and Cloe: E-10! (The two morph into their ranger forms) Cloe: Aww yeah! Good to be back! Bwynraya: Power Rangers... Well I must say I never expect this. Daniel: You haven't seen anything yet! Daniel and Cloe: E-10 PSYBLASTERS!! (The two fire several shots at Bwynraya. All of which bounce off her) Cloe: What!? Daniel: How did she??? Bwynraya: Let me be clear: You cannot defeat me. I cannot be harmed. *Points pistols* There is no dishonor in giving up you can't win. Cloe: Well guess what? We aren't giving up!! Daniel: We'll fight to the end!! Bwynraya: Brave. But foolish. (The 3 stare at each other. As they 2 E-10's prepare to fight, several laser shots suddenly strike as Bwynraya which bounce off her. They all looks up, and see David Jack and Marion in their E-10 forms) David: We heard all the noise. Marion: Are you guys okay?? Cloe: Never better. Now let's take this shadow down! Bwynraya: Well well. This is a surprise. David: She was able to deflect our shots. Let's see her deflect this. (David holds up a fist. He jumps high in the air. He gets closer to Bwynraya and throws a powerful punch. After the punch hits, everyone is surprised. Around Bwynraya is a barrier) David: So that's how you did it. (David jumps away. Bwynraya however just stands there) Jack: We really can't hurt her. How are we going to stop her? Bwynraya:.... *Puts pistols away* This fight is over. Heroes: Huh? Bwynraya: Rest assured heroes. I will come back. However, use this time I have given to improve yourselves. As you are now, you can't defeat me. But I see potential in you all. Use it well. (Bwynraya creates a portal and goes in) Lenius: Well, *sigh* That's over with. I never thought I'd see the day a Shadow would feel honor. Rex: Lenius come on, we have to help Seris! Lenius: Shit, you're right! (The heroes run over to Seris, but find him slowly standing, grunting in pain as he does so. They then notice bullets falling from his body as he stands. When he recovers, they see that each bullet hole is covered over in a thick layer of ice. Seris then sees the ice and is confused) Seris: What in the fuck? What's wrong now? Lenius: Hmm, It appears that your ice powers are allowing you to self repair. The ice must be there to protect the wounds or something. (Seris looks around his body at the ice layers) Seris: No wonder Andrak called me an icicle. Rex: Come on, it's not safe out here. We need to get back. Lenius: Yes, and when we do, I feel like I own you Knights an explanation. Cloe: About what? Lenius: About the Shadow. (The heroes all walk back to Sentinel HQ. It then cuts to Bwynraya's head being pinned against a wall by Andrak in anger) Andrak: Are you fucking serious Lieutenant?! I gave you one simple job, and you couldn't even kill one hero?! I should kill you right now! ???: ANDRAK! (Andrak releases Bwynraya as they turn to see Alkorin approaching.) Alkorin: What did I tell you two about getting along? Bwynraya: Apologies my lord. Andrak: See! That's why you lost, you and your fucking honor bullshit! Alkorin: Captain, that's enough out of you! I created you both to bring order to this Omniverse, and if you two can't get along, I won't be responsible for any of the harm that heads your way. Do dare go back on your word! Andrak: To heck with my word my king, I'm gonna tear those heroes to shreds, I can't wait to see the horrors you and your children commit when you get there. (Alkorin sighs) Alkorin: Do what you must Captain. Just make sure you get it done. Andrak: Oh don't worry Alkorin. Those heroes will be hung by their entrails! (Andrak runs off as Bwynraya approaches Alkorin) Alkorin: And as for you Lieutenent, I expected more. Bwynraya: I am deeply sorry my lord. I was overwhelmed. (Alkorin slightly scoffs) Alkorin: Overwhelmed? You are a lieutenant, you're supposed to be sending our people and our armies a positive message, a message telling them that the peace that they desire is soon to be achieved. But if you can't take out one measly hero, what use do I have for you? Bwynraya: I swear Alkorin, it won't happen again. Alkorin: Yes, make sure it doesn't. (Alkorin leaves as Bwynraya stands alone.) Bwynraya: (Thinking) Next time Bwyn, next time. (Bwynraya leaves as Andrak is shown in a dark hallway watching her leave. He then puts his mask on and leaves himself) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe